1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail pusher and, more particularly, to a nail pusher that helps a user pushing or striking nails onto an object, such as a wood board, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional nail pusher in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 comprises a handle “b” having an inner wall provided with a shaft hole “b2” and an outer wall provided with multiple protruding ribs “b1”, a guide tube “c” mounted in the shaft hole “b2” of the handle “b” and having an inner wall provided with a through hole “c1” and a periphery provided with two receiving holes “c2” to receive two balls “c3”, a mounting seat “d” having an upper end provided with an insert “d1” inserted between the lower end of the guide tube “c” and the lower end of the handle “b” and a lower end provided with a receiving space “d2” and having a periphery provided with two pivot slots “d3”, two clamping jaws “e” pivotally mounted in the pivot slots “d3” of the mounting seat “d” by two pivot pins “g” and each having a first end provided with a press portion “e1” and a second end provided with a clamping portion “e3”, two torsion springs “f” mounted on the two pivot pins “g” and biased between the two clamping jaws “e” and the mounting seat “d”, and a thrusting rod “a” movably mounted in the through hole “c1” of the guide tube “c” and having an upper end provided with a striking head “a1” that is movable to abut an enlarged top portion “b3” of the handle “b” and a lower end that is movable into the receiving space “d2” of the mounting seat “d” between the two clamping jaws “e”. In operation, a nail (not shown) is mounted in the receiving space “d2” of the mounting seat “d” and clamped by the clamping portions “e3” of the two clamping jaws “e”. Thus, when the striking head “a1” of the thrusting rod “a” is hit by a hammer (not shown), the thrusting rod “a” is pushed downward to force the nail into an object (not shown), such as a wood board, and the like. However, only a single nail is allowed to enter the receiving space “d2” of the mounting seat “d”, so that the conventional nail pusher cannot push nails successively, and a user has to feed nails into the receiving space “d2” of the mounting seat “d” step by step, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when feeding the nails.